1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a lighting apparatus that emits light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, lighting apparatuses using LEDs can exhibit a high brightness effect with low power consumption. Therefore, LED lighting apparatuses can be used in a variety of ways, for example, as decorative lights, interior lamps, etc. Particularly, a typical fluorescent lamp LED lighting apparatus, which is configured in such a way that a cylindrical fluorescent cover is coupled to an aluminum main body in which an LED module and a printed circuit board (PCB) are mounted, was introduced.
A representative conventional technique related to the present invention was proposed in the Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2009-0120885 (Date: Nov. 25, 2009, Title: LED light).